Throne Room
The Throne Room was created to buff or debuff different troop attributes by equipping it with items such as chairs, tables, and advisors. Each Throne Room item will provide 5 slots of effects that will buff or debuff troop attributes such as attack, defense, and range. The Throne Room can also help your cities by enhancing the buildings and knights. By far, this is the most important aspect of the game since it will affect almost all of the game mechanics in the game. Here are a few examples of what the Throne Room can do for you: decrease the amount of time to build\upgrade a building from several hours to less than an hour , decrease the amount of time it takes to train troops from days to a couple of hours, increase the city's ore production from 1 million an hour to over 10 million an hour, allow 200,000 heavy cavalry to kill over a million siege troops with no losses, and allow archers to outshoot and outrange catapults. Just remember, if you can do this to other people, then other people can do the same to you. The Throne Room itself have an inventory tab, a stats tab, and pre-set buttons. This is where you manage all of your Throne Room items such as Enhancing, Upgrading, Equiping, and Salvaging. With the KOC MadMaxx Throne Room Organizer script, you'll see 4 more tabs for Control, Upgrade, Salvage, and Status. The Inventory tab is where you store, view, and manipulate your Throne Room items. The Inventory tab will give you 4 rows of storage for free and each row can only store 5 Throne Room items. You can unlock more rows, but it'll take Gems to do so. You can store Throne Room items in the locked rows, but you won't be able to do anything with them until you clear some space in the rows you've already unlocked. It's recommended that you always keep a few Inventory rows open. The following chart will give you the cost of gems for each Inventory row. The Throne Room item can be Equiped, Unequiped, Salvaged, Enhanced, and\or Upgraded from the Inventory tab by right clicking the Throne Room item and selecting the desired option. Please be careful with the Salvage option because there's no turning back once you click that button. Many players have accidentally salvaged an item when they were trying to upgrade or enhance the Throne Room item. Kabam does't have the capability to recreate a specific Throne Room item for you so asking them for help won't do much. The Stats tab is where you see the total buffs and debuffs of the current Throne Room setup. The Throne Room Items have several different components: Types, Effects, Enhanced Quality, and Upgrade Quality. Each component will affect the Throne Room Item name, but more importantly it will determine how useful the item will be. Types There are 8 different types of Throne Room Items. They are chairs, tables, windows, trophies, advisors, banners, candelabrums, and heroes. You can equip each type of Throne Room Items, but only one item from each type. So you can't have 2 chairs or 2 windows equipped simultaneously in your Throne Room. They can be found by attacking barb camps, wilds, or other people cities. Often, Kabam will sell Chests that will only give you a chance, not a guarantee, to get unique Throne Room item. Effects There are a lot of different effects so a separate dedicated page was created to list and explain each effect. Just go to for the complete list and explanation. All Throne Room Items will have 5 slots or lines of effects, but not all of the effects on a Throne Room Item will immediately help you. The Enhanced quality of the Throne Room Item will determine how many of the 5 slots of effects will be active. Enhance Quality There are 6 levels of Enhanced quality of the Throne Room Item and it will tell you how many of the 5 slots of effects will be active. The 6 levels of Enhance quality are Simple, Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Wondrous. The chart below will tell you how many slots of effects will be active. You can increase the Enhance quality of the Throne Room Item by enhancing it through the Throne Room. Each enhancing attempt will only give you a chance of succeeding and it will cost you aetherstones for each attempt. If the enhancing attempt fails, then the Throne Room Item will break and you need to repair it before you can make another enhancing attempt. To increase your odds of successfully enhancing the Throne Room item, you can get one-time use items to help prevent the Throne Room Item from breaking and\or increase the odds of a successful enhancing attempt. The Lesser Protection Stones that will give a 50% chance that a failed enhancing attempt will not break the item. The Protection Stone will prevent the Throne Room Item from breaking on a failed enhancing attempt. The Mystic Stone will prevent the Throne Room Item from breaking and will double your chance of a successful enhancing attempt. Upgrade Quality There are 14 levels of Upgrade quality from +0 to +13. The higher the upgrade quality, the bigger the bonus you will get from the effects. As you upgrade the quality of the Throne Room Item, you will notice that effects in slot 5 will always get a higher bonus than the same effect in slot 3. When you look for a very specific effect on a Throne Room Item, you typically want the effect in slot 5 and 4 since that will give you the larger bonus when compared to the same effects in slot 2 and 3.